How I Met Your Witch Mother
by alyssialui
Summary: Loosely based on the TV series of the same name, Harry talks to his kids to tell them how he met their mother. It's a multi-pairing story of Harry/?. AU. Post-Hogwarts. Some OOC might pop up. More details in A/N. Stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a challenge from Vince23: **As in the TV series, Harry talks to his kid(s) to tell them how he met their witch mother.**_

_Now I haven't watch the series unfortunately, so it's going to be loosely based on the explanation he gave me and just my horrible understanding of the rest of the series. I just watched the pilot episode, so this first chapter will follow it closely, but the others will be free reign. So if it doesn't match up perfectly, I'm sorry in advance._

_In this AU:_

_Ginny is not Ron's sister._

_Harry never met Ginny at Hogwarts, though she did go there. As for the other girls, I'll mention those in the chapters they appear since I haven't decided yet._

_Draco is Harry's friend. He'll play Barney __and I'm keeping his eccentric, ladies-man attitude, and his catchphrases._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or How I Met Your Mother_

* * *

"James, Albus, Lily, I have a story to tell you!" Harry screams from the living room couch effectively stopping his kids' rampage through the house.

"But Dad, we were gonna go for a fly," Albus whined as he plopped down in the armchair across from his father with his legs thrown across the arm, his fifteen-year-old frame barely fitting.

"James was finally gonna perfect his 540 Loop and Twirl," Lily said sitting on the couch beside Harry. His little girl was getting so big. Already 13.

"I've been practicing," James said with a smile before sitting on Albus' lap. Albus pushed his 17-year-old off him and James took a seat on the floor.

"Don't you want to find out about the wonderful, mystical roller coaster that was your father's life?" Harry asked, twiddling his fingers in the air.

"We already know about You-Know-Who, Dad," Lily said.

"Not that life," Harry said with a wave of his hand, as if was a normal occurrence for a baby to survive a killing curse from the most evil wizard of the time. "I'm talking about afterwards. Me trying to pursue a normal life and having no clue what to do, and then finally meeting the love of my life, your mother."

* * *

**HPOV**

Before I met your mother, I was just a normal wizarding hero trying to have a normal life. Me and your uncle Ron decided to move in together, rent a flat. I dated many different girls, trying to find the one, but it wasn't that easy...

"Ron, I can't believe your actually going to propose tonight," I said throwing his hands up in the air.

"I know. I can't believe it either," Ron said shakily. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Ron, you've been dating for 3 years. And you been repressing your sexual frustrations since you were 13."

"Oh, you knew about that?" Ron asked, his ears turning red.

"We shared a dorm for 7 years with 3 other guys. We all knew," I said, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.

Ron shrugged it off. "I need you to get out of the apartment tonight. I'm gonna cook her favourite meal tonight for dinner."

"It's fine. I already have plans," I said with a non-committal shrug. Truth is I didn't have any plans. I was single and while Ron was about to tie the knot, all I had was...

My phone rang, "You. Me. Wizard's Trap in 15 minutes. And remember suit up!" and then the line went dead.

I arrived at the bar. It was opened in Diagon Alley immediately after the war by Draco's friend, Blaise, who also had a knack for bartending. It had become our spot since then.

"I told you to wear a suit," Draco complained while assessing my plain black t-shirt and muggle jeans.

"You always say that and it never happens. Blaise, firewhiskey please." I said, as I leant on the bar.

Drink in hand, I turned back to Draco who had now put a hand on my shoulder. "You're upset. Come tell Uncle Drakie."

"I don't know. Ron has the apartment and after tonight, it's going to be Ron and Hermione. No more Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"Always go for top billing," Draco said pointing at me. Again he has missed the entire point.

"I don't know. Guess I feel like a third wheel," I said, slumping my shoulders.

"I know what you need: a girl. Time to get you laid," Draco said with a devilish gleam in his eye. That was Draco's solution to everything. I'm surprised there were still girls who hadn't been acquainted to Draco Jr.

Trying to get that image out of my mind, I didn't notice as he turned to his right and said, 'Hi, have you met Harry Potter?', slinking away and leaving me with some random girl.

She was very pretty. Legs to die for, long waist-length blonde hair and the brightest red lipstick that made me want to kiss her right there.

"Hi, I'm Flora," she said, extending her hand to me while simultaneously sitting a bit straighter and giving me an ample view of her cleavage.

_"Dad!" Lily screamed, shoving me._

_"Hey, this is PG13. Last I checked, you were 13. Now let me continue."_

"Hi, I'm Harry," I greeted her.

She grinned and took a sip of her drink, "I know who you are. It's such an honour to meet the boy who lived."

"I try to avoid that title completely. I'd change my name if I could but I actually like the name 'Harry'"

* * *

Hermione had just come home, throwing her mediwitch lime-green robe on my and Ron's couch. "Hey, you're home early," she said, greeting her boyfriend with a kiss.

"I thought I'd surprise you with your favourite dinner," Ron said, holding her close.

"Oh no. Not again. Harry was so upset when you burnt his broom in the fire," she said, knitting her eyebrows together.

"No, this time I got it all under control. And just you wait until you see what I got you," Ron said with a grin.

"What did you get me?" Hermione asked, jumping slightly in his arms.

Ron had almost blown it, before anything even started. Using his quick thinking, he did what any smart man would do. He reached for the nearest thing available, "I picked up this book for you at the muggle bookstore you like."

"Ummm... I already have this one. And it's mine."

"Oops, then what did I buy? Ummm wanna help me in the kitchen?" he said trying to change the subject.

Hermione stood on her tiptoes, replacing the book where Ron had picked it up. "Sure."

* * *

"So while he followed his dream and married his school sweetheart, I'm here drinking in a bar, nursing a firewhiskey and thinking of what could have been. I'd get married on a broomstick, me, my bride and the minister up in the air. The whole wedding party would be looking from down the below. It would be spring, not too hot not too cold. And then I'd probably have the wedding reception at Hogwarts. Best place in the world, if I could convince Professor McGonagall. Sorry if I'm bothering you." I said to Flora who was sitting across from me with her own drink.

"No, I think it's kinda cute, in a creepy way," Flora laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Hey, would you like to meet up some other time?" I asked in one breath. This girl thought I was cute and kinda creepy. And I completely forgot that Draco had said just to get laid.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm here with Blaise," Flora said, pointing to the bar at a smiling Blaise, who was trying not to laugh.

Now I feel like an idiot. "I didn't know. Well it was nice meeting you. I'll probably see you around," I said getting up and walking to the bar. Draco was there as well, and Blaise finally released his laughter, clutching his hand to his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me before I spent 30 minutes talking to her?" I fumed as he passed me another firewhiskey.

"Because I thought it would be funny. And it was," Blaise grinned at me, and Draco nodded beside him.

Draco then said to me, "Harry, buck up. Now it's time for round two. Hey-"

"No," I put my hand on Draco's shoulder. "No more tonight. I just want to find the one like Ron did. Just to look up and see-"

And there she was. She was cute, not overly pretty but there was just something about her. She seemed to into her conversation with her short friend, kinda fiery. Her red hair flowed over shoulders and her skin was slightly tanned.

"She's the one. But how do I do this? I'll wait til she's on her way to the bathroom and accidentally bump-"

"Hi, have you met Harry Potter?" Draco said before slipping away again.

I didn't know if I should have been angry or happy with Draco. But then, I was tongue-tied as she stood right in front of me.

"Ah, Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived."

"Everyone greets me that way," I said, moving to lean against the bar beside her.

"Well, that's what you're known for. But I remember a geeky fourteen year old trying to dance at the Yule Ball," she said with a gleam in her eye.

"Hey, you try dancing with a million eyes watching you. I'm surprised I didn't land on my face." I took a gulp of my firewhiskey before asking, "So what do you to?"

"I play for the Holyhead Harpies. I'm actually here with my teammates tonight." she said.

"If you wanna go back to them, I completely understand."

"Actually I wanted to get away from the table. One of them just got dumped and they've just been moping all night," she said with a sigh.

"Well, how about we go somewhere else then?" I said. She was just drawing me in, or maybe it was the alcohol.

"I can't just leave them, I-"

"Tomorrow?" Now I sounded desperate. She'd probably run now.

But instead, she just smiled. "Sure"

I smiled back but then she suddenly slapped me. "Maybe, that'll change the topic." Then she walked away with a wink.

Draco snuck up behind me and laughed, "Ha! You got d-nied. You-"

"I'm meeting her tomorrow," I said, holding up the paper she had handed me with her phone number.

"So what was the slap for?" Draco asked.

"Because she's crazy, Dray. But I'm gonna see where this goes."

* * *

"It was nice of Harry to get out and give us the apartment, just the two of us," Hermione said as she chopped some peppers.

"And look what I got," I said taking a bottle of champagne from the fridge.

"Oh, what are we celebrating?" she said taking it from him.

This was it. This was Ron's big moment. He got down on one knee and pulled the ring box from his back pocket. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione jumped, "Yes, Ron. Oh my god." And then she tackled Ron to kitchen floor.

They finally resurfaced and Ron grabbed the bottle of champagne. "I propose a toast to the future Mrs and Mrs-" **pop! "Ow!"**

* * *

"So, tell me about yourself," Harry said as they dined in his favourite Italian restaurant.

"Well I own a pygmy puff named Arnold, I'm allergic to to peanuts and I hate grape soda," she said as she sipped on her wine.

"Oh my god, I love grape soda. It's faith." I said, staring into her eyes. I don't know what was wrong with me.

"Faith because?"

"You hate grape soda, I love grape soda. You know what they say: opposites attract."

"That they do Mr Potter," she said vaguely as she stared over at me from the top of her glass.

I walked her home that night and we stood on her doorstep. "I had a really great time tonight," she said, hugging her coat close to her.

"Me too. We should do this again sometime," I said to her with a smile.

"Ok then, I'll see you later."

"See you later."

"You should have kissed her!" Ron said, slamming his drink on the table. I had just told about my date and now everyone was coming down on me.

"I didn't wanna come off as a creep," I said trying to defend myself. "We having a great time and I didn't wanna ruin it."

"You mean you chickened out and missed your chance," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"She didn't give me the signal," I said.

"There is no signal. Look-" Draco said before leaning across the table and kissing Hermione on the lips. "See, did Hermione know? No but now I don't have to worry about what could have been." He went back to his drink like it was the most normal thing to kiss his best friend's fiance in front of his best friend.

Ron's face was pissed off as Hermione tried to calm him down but Harry didn't care. He looked up to the TV Blaise had installed in the bar. "Look there she is."

Everyone looked up at the replay of the Holyhead Harpies match that took place on Saturday. "She is cute," Draco remarked, "but not my type."

Ron snorted, finally having gotten over the kiss. "You don't have a type, Draco. It's just had and have not yet."

Draco pondered it for awhile, "You're right. Harry, you should have kissed her."

"I should have kissed her!" I shouted to the ceiling. The bar was empty now so I didn't have to worry about any odd looks. "I'm gonna kiss her."

* * *

I stood on her doorstep and was contemplating between knocking on the door and making a run for it. Then I heard, "Get out of here before I call the- Oh hi Harry."

"Hi," I called up. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, I'll let you in," she said before ducking back through the window.

"So what did you want at 1 in the morning?" she asked as we walked through her kitchen.

"Well I was thinking about our date tonight, and the whole grape soda thing. And I wanna see how serious this can get. I mean I don't understand it really. I-"

She cut me off and pulled me close, "I've been thinking about it too. We could go to the park tomorrow."

"I'd like that. I like ice cream if that helps," I said angling her face to mine.

"My favourite flavour is pistachio," she said in a whisper, her mouth moving towards.

"I think I love you." It slipped out and she quickly jumped out of my arms, both of our eyes wide.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. I know that's so not first date material," I panicked, pacing before her. This was definitely awkward.

"Umm I think you better leave," she said, walking towards the front door.

I began walking down the street as she closed the door behind her and I stopped. What was I doing? "I'm sorry again for what I said, but I still want to see where it goes." I walked back up to her, "Ice cream in the park tomorrow?"

"It's a date," she said. She came in close and gave me a long look. I stuck my hand out and shook it awkwardly before I turned back to walk home.

"That was the signal!" Hermione shouted this time after I told them what had happened.

"I thought you said there was no signal," I said exasperatedly, just realizing that I still didn't kiss her goodnight.

"There is no signal," Draco said, waving his hands down to calm Hermione. Then he turned to me, "But if there was, that was the signal."

"Blaise!" I shouted. I needed some help.

"That was the signal," he said from the bar counter.

"Ahh!" I said, holding my head in my hands.

* * *

"So kids, I was horrible with ladies but I did meet a wonderful girl that night. Funny, smart and a wicked Quidditch player. That's how I met your aunt Ginny."

"What!" James and Albus shouted. They had spent 30 minutes on the couch listening to the wrong story when they could have been flying.

"I thought this was about mom," Lily pouted.

"I'm getting there. Be patient."

James and Albus fell back with a groan.

* * *

_A/N 2: To be continued._

___So, we know this is not a Hinny fic. Sorry Hinny shippers. _I don't how to introduce the characters without giving away who they are from the description and the things they talk about. I mean it's kinda obvious it's Ginny if she plays for the Harpies. Maybe it'll be easy in future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

He had been standing by the ice cream cart in the park for the past hour, looking at his watch every 30 seconds. Had he been stood up?

He wouldn't blame her if she didn't show up. He had just told her he loved her. Now that he had time to think about, sleep on it, shower on it and walk on it, he knew it wasn't true. It was too soon but if they continued this relationship, he could see it happening. She was just that likeable, that sweet yet spunky. He wanted something lasting with her.

A short body ran into him almost sending the pair of them tumbling to the hard stone path. All he saw and tasted were strands of long red hair and quick babbling near his ear. He pushed her a little off him and balanced the two of them on their feet.

"I'm so sorry. Quidditch practice went over time and I rushed straight here."

He was looking at her outfit now. She was in a gold Quidditch jersey, her name and the number six on the back. She was wearing khaki pants with her broom over her shoulder and her googles still on her head. The muggles around them were giving them strange looks but she didn't seem to care. She was still flustered and mumbling an apology while patting down his rumpled shirt.

He held her hands and placed them down at her side. "No worries, Ginny. We'll just get our ice cream and take a seat on the edge of the fountain. I don't see any free benches and I don't know if you'd want to sit on the grass."

She smiled, her cheeks a bit pink and nodded. He turned her towards the ice cream vendor who greeted them with a smile.

With ice cream cones in hand, Harry with cookies & cream and Ginny with pistachio, they took a seat on the edge of the large fountain in the middle of the park.

"I thought you stood me up," Harry said shyly. "I mean I'd understand if you did and I'd totally deserve it."

She smiled before taking a lick of her ice cream, which made Harry's stomach twinge uncomfortably. Here he was trying to have a normal conversation and his body was reacting this way to very innocent action.

He was so focused on his hormones, he almost missed her reply. "Well, it was weird but I thought about it and I guess you were just nervous. And like I said, I wanna see how this works out."

They sat there and they shared more about each other. She even invited him to her next Quidditch practice the day after next on his day off, just as long as he controlled himself and tried not her upset her teammates. Her friend was still upset about her breakup and would probably be upset with seeing the guy at the bar there for Ginny. Harry was just happy to have another 'date' with her.

They had gotten more comfortable with each other, enough that they were now giggling about the hijinks of her twin brothers and their joke shop.

"I should have realized you were related to them. Weasley is not that common a name." Harry said.

"Well, your friend Ron has my last name," she said, quirking her eyebrow at him.

Harry took a lick of his own ice cream and then gave her a cheeky grin, "Maybe your distant cousins, or he's your long lost brother you never knew about."

"My mum would be thrilled about that. Though I have five brothers, my mum always loved children. She would love another son," Ginny said while getting up to throw her cone in the nearest trash can.

Harry just looked at her like she was crazy. The cone was the best part, soaked in the ice cream on top. Her explanation: "I hate how soggy the cone gets."

Before he could tease her about it, she perked up and said, "Let's go for a walk."

They walked along the path that circled the park, Ginny pointing at all the strange muggles that walked past them. Harry was just enamoured by her. He was lovesick and he wouldn't be surprised if his pupils had turned into novelty hearts like he saw in his favourite cartoons. Everything little thing was wonderful about her.

"I don't come out to the muggle world often so they're just so fascinating to me," she said as they saw a saxophonist playing in a wide area further up the path.

"I was raised by muggles so I'm used to it," Harry said with a shrug.

"Oh what was that like?" She was just so excited, her excitement putting a smile on his own face before he suddenly dropped.

"My muggle relatives weren't the best people. I rather not talk about them since we're having such a great time."

She frowned at him but gave him an understanding look. They stood watching the saxophonist for she looked up to the sky. "I promised my mum I'd be home before it got dark. She needs me for something tonight."

She turned to them and it was an awkward goodbye. She opened her arms but he extended his hand. He opened his arms but now she extended her hand. They both laughed at their silliness before she opened her arms too. They embraced and pulled apart, each with a smile on their face.

"So I'll see you my practice at 6 in the morning? It's not too early?"

"I'll be at your doorstep at 5:59," he said with a wink.

She giggled and he felt nice to have elicited that reaction from her. "See you then."

She did something unexpected and leaned up to kiss his cheek and then walked away. Yes, she was definitely a keeper.

* * *

Ron and Hermione had been his alarm clock this morning. It was very uncomfortable hearing your two best friends going at it in the middle of the night, thinking they were being crafty and quiet. Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione were everything but quiet, even the arguing or 'foreplay' they had before doing the deed. They probably forgot the silencing charm and it would be even more awkward to mention it to them. He'd talk to Ron in private later today.

Now he was staring at his bleary reflection without his glasses in the bathroom at 5 in the morning. Though he couldn't see clearly, he could still see the dark circles under his eyes emphasizing just how tired he was.

He used to wake up this early for Auror training when he just started, even earlier sometime or not even sleeping that night, but he hadn't done that in a long time. Now he couldn't comprehend how he had done it. All he had wanted was to fall back into bed, especially since the happy couple had been quiet for about an hour now. He must really like this girl.

He was still yawning as he knocked on her door but he put on the tired smile when she opened the door. She was dressed in her Quidditch practice uniform form once more and she was definitely too happy this early in the morning.

"It's 5:58," she teased.

"I wanted to make a good impression and arrive early," he said with a wink before she let him into her apartment.

"If you had been even earlier, I would have made you something for breakfast because I'm sure you haven't eaten. But maybe since you're not used to being up and eating this early it wouldn't have been the best idea."

She went into the kitchen and came back with a blueberry muffin. "I guess you can munch on that if you get hungry during the practice. It'll be a three hour practice this morning, so I'll understand if you want to leave any time before that."

"Don't worry about me. I'm sure it'll be fun," he said accepting the muffin and taking a quick bite.

"Ready to go." She grabbed his arm and apparated them to the practice pitch.

* * *

"Where are we?" Harry asked as she led him to the stands.

"This is the practice pitch we use. We're standing on Henry's Field and the pitch Henry's Stadium as follows. You can sit here." She mounted her broom as he settled himself and then flew over to her teammates who were already hovering at his eye level.

Ginny was good, no doubt about it. The main team played against their reserve them and Ginny made some good plays. She was very competitive and she seemed very happy and at ease as she flew through the air. They were all good but all he could see was Ginny.

He ended up staying the whole practice, losing track of time as they ran play by play, drill by drill and practice match by practice match. Once her captain dismissed them, she flew over to him on the stands.

"Didn't think you'd stay the whole time," she said while breathing hard. She took a swig from a water bottle she had picked during their last break.

"It was a good practice and I couldn't pull myself away. You're a really good chaser, Ginny."

"I do what I can. And you were an amazing seeker at Hogwarts."

"Why didn't you play for the team?" Harry asked. He really couldn't understand why she didn't use this talent then. They would have had an even greater chance at winning the house cup every year.

She gave a small shrug as they walked down from the stands. "We used to play at my house all the time but they were very sexist and didn't think I should have tried out. I regret listening to them then because I know I would've been great. As soon as I left Hogwarts, I followed my dream and tried out for the Harpies. Been here ever since and now they take me much more seriously." she said with a wide smile. She seemed very to have proven her brothers wrong.

"I'd love to meet them and ask how could have been so clueless back then. You have natural talent, not just skills." Harry said encouragingly.

"I've made them eat their words many times, but we could definitely have a game. Nice to have another player."

They then spent the morning together, Harry taking her out for coffee and scones at the Leaky Cauldron. At the end of the date, she invited him formally to her house for that Quidditch Game.

"You should bring your friends as well," she said. He had mentioned that he usually played with Ron and Draco, sometimes Blaise, in his free time.

He gave her shaky smile, his hand moving to scratch the back of his neck. "Yea, I'll mention it and we'll be there."

She nodded and leaned up once more. This time Harry was ready, his cheeks rosy. But she landed on his lips. Before he even registered it, she was already out the door.

Then he remembered what she said. He quickly brought out his phone, heading out the restaurant himself. She wanted to meet his friends: awkward Ron, overbearing Hermione, snarky Blaise and last but not least, man-whore Draco. This had all the potential of being disastrous if he couldn't control them.

* * *

_A/N: So like I said before, and from what you know from the show, Harry is supposed to have multiple girlfriends. So he and Ginny will have to break up so he can get the next girl. Sorry to all you Hinny shippers once more, but she will remain his friend and I'll give you more awkward moments that can only come from people who were once in a relationship._

_So RxR. FxF. And remember, I do not own Harry Potter._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So it's Quidditch time at the Burrow. Lovely stuff. The next chapter, which I'm writing now and will be out soon, will be the debut of the next potential wife for Harry. So look out for it. RxR. FxF._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"Now, please don't flirt with her mum, Draco," Harry said as he walked out of his bedroom, his broom over his shoulder.

"Still don't know how you managed to snag both Camilla and her mum," Ron said with an awestruck look on his face.

"It's the hair, guys. Ladies just want to run their fingers through it," Draco said with a shrug.

Hermione swatted him and Draco on the back of their heads. "That's still creepy, Draco. Can we just go now? I for one want to meet this mystery girl that's snagged our bachelor Harry."

Ron went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine. He handed it to Harry, "Always good to make a great first impression."

Harry looked at Ron gratefully and accepted the bottle. He completely forgot about that.

"Come on, you guys. We still have to pick up Blaise. I hope he at least has on underwear." Draco said, before turning on the spot. The others followed suit.

* * *

"Blaise!" Hermione screamed. Ron shielded her eyes from the sight of Blaise getting off Flora and the kitchen counter. Draco handed him and Flora a towel from the bathroom and Flora excused herself to go to the bedroom, not without a slap on the behind from Blaise.

Blaise greeted his friends with open arms, the towel draped lazily around his waist. "I thought you would be getting here later," he said as he and Draco embraced. Draco was the only one unfazed by Blaise's actions and lack of clothing.

"We told you 10 o'clock. It's actually 10:30," Harry said checking his watch.

Blaise shrugged, "I guess I lost track of time." Blaise turned towards the kitchen, "Breakfast?"

Harry said, "No. Please, just get dressed. We need to be there by 11."

Blaise gave Harry a mock-salute. "Aye aye, Captain Potter."

As Blaise disappeared, Flora returned, "It'll be so fun to meet Harry's girlfriend."

Harry blushed, "She's not my girlfriend," "Yet," Draco interjected, causing Harry to blush further. "Wait, you're coming?" Harry asked Flora.

Blaise returned and threw an arm over Flora's shoulder, "She wanted to. Is that gonna be a problem?"

Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I'm really not sure but it shouldn't be. From what she said, her mom likes company."

"Super," Blaise said, grabbing his broom from the closet. "Ready?"

Harry nodded and they all held on as he apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny screamed as she pulled him into a hug. "And this must be Draco, Ron and Hermione, Blaise and..."

"Flora," the girl said, pulling Ginny into a tight bone-crushing hug.

Blaise leaned into Ginny's ear, "She's a hugger."

Ginny chuckled uncomfortably as Flora released her. She smiled at everyone. "Please, everyone follow me. The boys are out back."

She led them through the front door and through her living room. She called out, "Mum, Dad, Harry and his friends are here."

A short squat lady ran out of the kitchen and latched onto Draco's neck. "Oh Harry, so good to meet you."

He stepped back and took the woman's hand and kissed her knuckles, "The pleasure is all mine."

Ginny stepped in and pulled her mum's hand out of Draco's. "No, mum, that's not Harry." She pulled her mum away and towards the man, "This is Harry."

Her mum blushed a bit and then pulled Harry into a hug, "Sorry about that dear. Why don't you all come in? I hear the guys are going outback to play with Ginny and the others. Why don't you girls stay inside with me? I could use some help with lunch." The girls smiled and followed Mrs Weasley into the kitchen while Ginny and the boys continued to the back door.

Ginny led them towards the clearing and Harry saw Ginny's many brothers. She came up to the group and introduce them, "I told today would be a special day, so they all tried to be here. This is Bill, Charlie, Percy and Fred and George."

They each greeted Harry warmly before Fred and George pulled him away from the group.

"So, Potter," Fred started.

"Boy Who Lived," continued George.

"It seems our sister has taken a liking to you,"

"So now we welcome you into the fold,"

"But please know, that if anything should happen to dear little Ginny,"

"You got five brothers who will take turns beating you to a pulp."

Then they both slapped Harry on the back and said, "But no worries."

They rejoined the group and Charlie had his arm around Ron, "Hey guys, he's a Weasley too."

"Long lost cousin twice-removed?" Fred asked.

"Our brother separated at birth?" George queried.

"Who knows? But all Weasleys are welcome here, and the soon-to-be Mrs Weasley who's inside with mum," Bill said.

"Enough gab. Time to fly," Draco announced.

And so they split the teams: Seekers - Charlie and Harry, Keepers: Percy and Ron, Chasers - Draco, Blaise and Ginny and Bill, Fred and George. They played for about 30 minutes, the score 90 to 70 in favour of the Weasley brothers, but then Harry spotted the snitch, grabbing it out of the air less than an inch out of reach of Charlie's fingers. They all landed on the ground, sweaty and ready for lunch. Ginny's brothers all came around Harry and congratulated him on a job well done.

"You weren't kidding, Gin. This guy can seek!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Hey! I can seek too!" Draco shouted out, "but no one let me."

Harry smiled and ruffled his friend's damp hair, "Me and you can have our own 'seek-off' after lunch. Want to join, Charlie?"

Draco pouted but Harry knew it was all for show. Charlie nodded enthusiastically, "Of course!"

They pushed through the Burrow's back door and all fell around the kitchen table. Hermione, Flora and Mrs Weasley brought the plates and dishes out to the table.

"Kids, your father won't be joining us for lunch this afternoon. He got called to work," Mrs Weasley said before joining everyone at the table. "Dig in!"

Mrs Weasley's cooking was amazing, and all the people at the table, her childrenand her guests complimented her many times. Harry presented her with the wine he brought, which she accepted graciously.

Then the Weasley children and Hermione headed outside. Draco, Harry and Charlie mounted their brooms and the snitch was released.

"Ten galleons on Harry," Fred whispered to George.

"You're betting against your own brother!" Hermione admonished.

"How dare you, George? I side with my brother," George said while puffing out his chest. Then he shouted to the sky, "You better win Charlie. I got ten galleons on you."

"Ten on Harry," Ron piped in and quickly avoided a slap from Hermione.

The other Weasleys did not join in but cheered their brother on.

Draco frowned from the lack of support and Harry zoomed by on his right, "What happened to your cheerleaders, Draco?"

Draco was ready to retort but then his eyes scanned the crowd. "Where is Blaise?"

* * *

"Blaise, what if they come back?" Flora said breathily.

Blaise picked her up and placed her on the bathroom counter. As the others exited through the back door, Blaise had dragged Flora into the nearest room, which happened to be the bathroom. "Everyone is outside watching the show, which gives us at least five minutes. Even Harry's skills aren't that good. And have you seen yourself in that skirt? You're lucky I didn't do this during lunch when you ran your foot up my leg."

Flora smiled as Blaise kissed her lips hungrily while pulling her blouse off.

* * *

Harry and Draco were after the snitch, flying ahead of an outmatched Charlie. George stomped on the ground, shouting encouraging insults at his brother, but it was obvious that Charlie would not be winning. Harry and Draco pushed and shoved each other as they tried to get above the other. Harry could feel the wind from the tiny fluttering wings on his fingertips. Draco's hand was extended on his right. Any second now, one of them would win. He had to win. Ginny had been cheering him on the loudest.

"AAAAHHH!" There was a loud scream from inside the house. A barely clothed Blaise and Flora ran hand in hand out of the house. Mrs Weasley came out behind them screaming, "You're both adults." "What kind of people do that in a stranger's home?" "And in my beautiful, clean bathroom?!"

Charlie was already on the ground to calm down his mother. Blaise and Flora were hiding behind a red-faced Ron and Hermione: Ron was embarrassed and Hermione was fuming. There was a loud commotion from the ground: Mrs Weasley's screaming, Hermione's scolding and all the Weasley boys trying to make peace.

Harry and Draco tried to stop, but they were moving too fast. The snitch flew towards the group on the ground, Harry and Draco still behind them. Their eyes widened as they realized what would happen next.

The group was thrown back as the two boys crash-landed among them.

"AAAAHHH!" There was another scream from Mrs Weasley. Everyone looked to find Draco on top of Mrs Weasley, his hands woven around her waist and his lips on top of hers. He quickly scrambled off the woman and her sons helped her to her feet.

Now Harry and his friends were faced with a group of angry Weasleys. All the boys were glaring at the newcomers, most directed at Draco. Mrs Weasley was a mixture of anger and distress and seemed close to tears, if not for her sons around her. Ginny was livid.

She stomped up to Harry, who stepped backward as she advanced. Eventually she backed him up against the house. She whispered through gritted teeth, "I think you've overstayed your welcome, Potter."

Before Harry could even stammer out an explanation, an apology, anything, there was a sharp slap across his cheek. He held a hand to his stinging cheek and watched as Ginny moved onto Draco's cheek and then Blaise's. Flora looked like she was about to argue but with another look from Ginny, reminded that she was in no position to do so.

"Get the fuck out, Potter," Fred cursed.

"Don't come back," George added.

"You're lucky we care more about our mum than knocking each of you out," Charlie warned.

"And Ginny has already said all that needs to be said," Bill said.

"Ginny, I-" Harry tried.

She shrieked, "Get out!"

"Ginny," Harry pleaded walking towards her.

"Boys!" Ginny screamed. She usually could handle things on her own but this guy didn't get it. At her signal, all the boys left their mother, except Percy (not one for physical confrontation but upset nonetheless), and ran at Harry and his friends.

They all screamed and ran off. Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise grabbed their brooms before apparating away.

* * *

They reappeared in Harry and Ron's flat. Draco turned to Blaise, "Did you really have to get busy at the Weasley house? You ruined a perfectly good game. I would have finally beat Harry."

Blaise waved a distracted hand at Draco and dropped beside Harry, who had thrown himself face down on the rug. "You'll never beat Harry, Draco. Accept facts." He shook the downed man, "Harry, get up."

"I lost the love of my life, my future wife and mother of my kids," Harry said, his words slightly muffled by the fibres of the rug.

Everyone grimaced. Harry had it bad. Hermione crouched down next to Harry's head. "Harry, you were only dating for about two weeks."

"And remember the first date mishap," Ron added.

"She'll never wanna see me again, because you guys," Harry said, pointing in the direction of Blaise and Flora, "were in a bathroom, and you," he pointed over to Draco, "kissed her mum."

"Nice lips for a mum," Draco said non-chalantly. He held his hand in the air for a high-five but everyone ignored him. "Really? Not even you, Blaise?"

"Not now, Draco," Blaise said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sorry about that, Harry. Shouldn't have done that. And I'm sure Draco's incident was an accident."

Harry sighed, "My life is over."

They tried to cheer Harry up, but he refused their attempts and refused to move. So they continued to move around the room as if he wasn't there. Ron used him like an ottoman, Draco and Blaise threw their brooms on his back and Blaise and Flora actually started making out on top of him before he finally rose from the ground.

"I knew that would get him up," Flora said with a smile.

"But now you've gotten me up," Blaise smirked, pulling the two of them onto the rug.

"Go to your own flat, Blaise!" Harry shouted from his room.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Guy's night out and Harry finally gets some, and more than he bargained for. Yay. RxR. FxF._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"So, Harry. Still bummed about Ron and Hermione?" Draco asked as he riffled through the fridge.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Draco?" Harry asked irritably. He didn't need reminded right now of the horrible day at the Burrow from last week.

"Not til 4," Draco said landing in the couch beside his best friend, a butterbeer in hand. "So, what's the problem now?"

"I totally blew it with Ginny," Harry said, his head in his hands.

"You're still going on about that? We need to take you on a guy's night out. Something to get your mind off your pathetic lovelife."

"Whose pathetic lovelife?" Ron said walking into the flat.

"I thought you were spending the day with Hermione today?" Harry asked looking at his best friend.

Ron sat in the chair across from Draco and Harry, snatching Draco's drink from his hand and taking a swig. "We were but she had an emergency at St. Mungo's."

Draco smirked, "Perfect. We're going to a club tonight."

"A club? I thought this was a guy's night, with guys. A club has females."

"You want a sausage fest?" Draco asked with a disgusted look. "Didn't know you swung that way, Harry." Draco took back his drink from Ron. "It'll be a guys night out at a club. We'll bring Blaise along and everything. The bar's closed tonight anyways."

"Alright fine," Harry agreed.

* * *

"Are you having fun?" Draco shouted above the loud music.

Harry had been leaning up against the wall for the better part of an hour nursing the same drink. He just couldn't get into the mood to go out there and enjoy him, choosing instead to wallow in self-pity.

Unlike Draco, who had already disappeared with three different girls. Blaise hadn't invited Flora to their guy's night, but it seemed he was already looking to replace her based on how close he was to the exotic looking woman he was talking to. Ron had taken a place near the large TVs in the nearby lounge, shouting with some other guys who had come to watch the latest Quidditch match.

"I should have just stayed home," Harry grumbled.

"No, you shouldn't have and here's why." Draco took Harry by the shoulder and towards the bar. After picking up two rum and cokes, he led Harry to the booths against the backwall. "Now, I happened to find a pair of twins. Pretty faces and bodies to die for. Now twins do everything in pairs, so I can't take one without the other, but they don't seem like the type who are into that kinda thing. So I need you to take one of them."

"What!" Harry shouted. "Draco, I-"

"Please, Harry. I never ask you for anything and now you won't do this for me?" Draco pleaded, dragging down on Harry's shoulder.

Harry pulled Draco off him, "You ask me for stuff all the time."

Draco continued to pout, putting on the biggest puppy-dog eyes.

Harry sighed, "Fine. Let's go."

Draco smiled, "We are here." He spun Harry around. "Hey, ladies. This is Harry Potter."

"Hi Harry," they chorused as the guys slid into the booth beside them. Harry sat next to the one who had worn a shimmering blue tube dress with her hair flowing down her back. Draco said beside the other in a deep red halter top and her long hair braided.

"Hello," he said and extended a hand to each, "And you are?"

"Padma," the one on his side said. "Parvati," the one next to Draco said.

"Marvelous," Draco said with a wide gesture. "I got these for you," he said, handing the ladies the drinks he had gotten from the bar.

"I remember you from Hogwarts. You were in our year," Parvati said while sipping on our drink.

"Everyone seems to be in our year, Draco," Harry said with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Well, what do expect? We're all wizards and witches of the same age in Britain. We must have all went to the same school," Draco said, his eyes already straying to the dancing bodies. Then he turned to Parvati, "Would you like to dance?" With a giggle, Parvati left with Draco, leaving Harry and Padma together.

"So what have you been up to since Hogwarts?" Harry asked the twin beside him. And the rest of the night followed a regular pattern: talking about school, talking about after school, a few drinks and Harry even mustered the courage to dance with Padma once or twice.

"Well, ladies it was fun but-" Harry started. He and Draco were standing next to the twins, all of them a bit intoxicated.

"Whoa there, Lone Ranger. I was thinking to take this party home," Draco said with a subtle nod in the twins direction.

Harry smiled and then said, "If you ladies would excuse us for a moment." He dragged Draco to the side, "I never said I would go home with them. And I already had a good time tonight. I just want to go home."

"Well I want to continue having a good time, make a great time even. And I can't do that unless you come along. Parvati will feel weird if she gets a guy and Padma doesn't, enough that she'll send me home." Draco pulled Harry closer, "Don't make her send me home."

"If you were any closer, people would think you're gay for me," Harry said wryly before pulling away from Draco's grip. "Fine, I'll take one for the team."

Draco laughed, his mood shifting instantly, "You say it like it's a bad thing. Padma is hot so I'm sure you'll have a good time too."

Harry wasn't a fan of the whole one-night-stand thing, but he had kind of agreed to Draco earlier. And he did need to get laid. And Padma was hot. So why not?

That's how he found himself in Padma's room. He had had a good time, don't get him wrong. Padma knew what she was doing. But now he was suffering from an overwhelming sense of guilt. He loved Ginny, who he still couldn't get off his mind. He thought Padma would help, and she did, for he didn't think of Ginny once during the sex. It was kind of hard to with Padma's boobs bouncing in his face but he felt nothing for the naked girl in bed beside him. They had used each other for a good time but he didn't love her.

Harry sighed. He was such a wimp, pining over a girl that didn't love after the sex with another one. He rose from the bed and went to the bathroom. He just realized that his bladder was pressing uncomfortably on his stomach, which was not good after drinking alcohol on an almost-empty stomach.

After stumbling to the bathroom blindly and relieving himself, he went back to Padma's bedroom, wishing he had brought his glasses with him. He fell into bed and wrapped his arms around the naked girl. Maybe if she was against him, he would be able at least forget Ginny until it was time for him and Draco to make a quick getaway.

Her hair smelled like lilacs. Wasn't it vanilla? But what did Harry know. He was tipsy most of the night. But he did know was that she hadn't had a back piercing near the top of her spine. His hands moved further up the sleeping girl. She felt the same. But then he hit a hand, another person's hand, a rough hand.

He held his head up and saw Draco staring back at him, half-asleep but still looking perfect. But his words were clear, "I've only had this type of threesome once before and it got very awkward when the swords crossed."

Harry sprung out of bed, pushing himself away from the pair. His screaming woke up the sleeping girl, who then started screaming. Her screaming woke up her sister who came into the room wand blazing, who then screamed at the sight before her. And Harry screamed again at the wand pointed right at his chest. The only calm person was still Draco, who heaved a big sigh before climbing out of bed and drawing on his trousers. This brought to the front of everyone's mind that they were all still naked, which caused the girls to scream out again and Harry to bolt to Padma's room for his clothes.

Harry couldn't get dressed fast enough and after a few mumbled apologies and Draco ogling the twins and wishing he had gotten a threesome with those two instead of bloody Potter, the two apparated to Harry's flat.

"Well that went well," Draco said with a smile as he drank a beer on Harry's couch. Harry was pacing in front him still shirtless.

"No it didn't, Draco. That went terrible. I walked into the wrong bedroom," Harry said, pulling at his hair. "And my hangover's about to start. I don't know how you can drink that right now."

"I've found the best way to stave off a hangover is to always stay drunk," Draco said with a jaunty grin. He got off the couch and patted Harry's shoulder. "You gave those twins a night to remember, and no one got hurt, so I'd say things are still pretty good. Now, I'm gonna go back, say what a horrible person you were but it was a big misunderstanding and maybe salvage this night."

Harry groaned and then looked at Draco, "Just don't make me seem like a monster."

Draco grinned and put the empty can on Harry's kitchen island, "I make no promises, man." And then he disappeared with a pop.

* * *

_A/N: So pairing 2: Harry/Padma. I might make them go further or I might not. That's up to me. But stay tuned for more hijinks as Harry tries to find love._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So I introduce pairing 2.5 and 3 in this chapter as well. And please guys, it is possible for Harry to go back to one of his ex's, so that should keep you on your toes until you deduce Harry's wife._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. RxR. FxF._

* * *

They were back at the club once more and surprisingly, it was Harry's suggestion they go out tonight. He, Ron and Draco were standing off to the side of the club, out of the way of the bright lights, each with a beer in their hands.

"Guys, I think this is the night," Harry said with a nod while taking a swig of his beer.

"The night for what exactly?" Ron asked. "You never really told us why you were so adamant to go out tonight."

"And when I asked about the suits, you never answered. Got all dressed up for nothing," Draco said petulantly, still looking amazing in his suit nonetheless. They all knew he would have worn the suit anyways.

"Ok, tonight I invited Padma to meet me here in an effort to apologize and get to know her better," Harry explained.

"Oh, you're still talking to those twins? They were fun," Draco said with a far away look in his eye, which promptly caused Harry to shove him.

"Don't do that in front of me. Do you know how long it took to get the courage to talk to her because of what happened that night and what you told me happened after I left?" Harry said.

"Then you shouldn't have asked," Draco said disinterested, his eyes scanning the crowd.

"I didn't ask. You practically broke down my door in your skivies and sang it in my ear," Harry growled.

Draco grinned, "I do have an amazing singing voice." He finished his drink and handed the empty bottle to Harry. "Now, I have things to do. Good luck with your whatever," and he disappeared into the mass of bodies on the dance floor.

Ron nudged him, "So when is this girl coming? I never met her that night."

Harry tipped on his toes to look above the crowd, "Well she should be here somewhere. Oh there she is."

Harry pushed through the club, Ron following, and tapped the girl on her exposed shoulder. She spun around with a smile on her face, her long hair falling over the back of her black halter dress.

"Hi Harry," she said with a smile as she leant into his embrace for a hug.

Returning it, he smiled back and said, "You came! Oh, this is my friend, Ron."

"Pleasure," Ron said to the Indian girl.

"Where's your sister?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I think she ran off to the bar," the girl said, her eyes looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, okay then. Could we talk?" Harry asked.

At her nod, Ron excused himself and Harry walked her over to a booth along the wall. He slid in, she landed beside him, almost in his lap. He grinned but then cleared his throat, "I'm sorry about what happened the other night. I was kinda hungover and blind from you know," he waved his hands before his face, "no glasses."

She laughed, her hand laying gently on his bicep, "I understand. It was an honest, foggy mistake and I don't blame you at all, Harry. How about we just forget it all happened?"

Harry nodded, "I'd like that." He extended his hand out to her, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

She took his hand and shook it, "Hi, I'm-"

"Parvati!" a shrill voice cried out above the noise. Harry and the girl turned to see an identical girl a few feet away, a rum and coke in hand. Harry looked back to the girl beside him, who smiled nervously up at him. The other twin, dressed in a white one-shouldered dress with her hair in a high ponytail, was now standing at their booth, glaring at her sister. "This is the fourth time you've done something like this!"

"You have no claim on him, Padma," the girl beside him said, clutching his arm possessively.

"He was with me the night before and he called to see me tonight," Padma said angrily.

"Yet still, he's sitting in a booth with me," Parvati said with a cheeky smile with her twin. She leaned up and grabbed Harry's jaw to give him a hard kiss. His eyes widened and moved swiftly to the girl standing at the end of the booth.

You could see the smoke coming out of Padma's ears. She reached across the table and grabbed Parvati's arm forcefully. "You need to get out of here, Parvati! Go find a man on your own for once!"

Parvati clawed at her sister, trying to pry her arms off, "I can't help if the guys end up liking me after they ditch you."

With one finally tug, Parvati was pulled out of the booth, and Harry who she was clinging to. Padma was stronger than she looked. The two sprawled onto the floor, the crowd parting to give them room. Everyone's eyes were on them and the fight that was about to take place.

Padma reached down and dragged her sister up by her hair and onto her feet. "I've had it with you and your man-stealing ways, Parvati!" She swung her by her hair and into some girls who had been on the edge of the circle. They all screamed under Parvati's weight as they fell to the floor. After getting her bearings, Parvati got back onto her feet and snarled.

"Men cannot be stolen, Padma. If they really liked you, they would have never gone with me!" She rushed at Padma and yanked her hair out of its ponytail. She tossed the scrunchie out in the crowd into the hands of a bunch of rowdy guys, who hooted and hollered at their prize.

The twins grappled with each other, their hands slapping each others face and exposed arms, nails dragging across skin hard enough to draw blood. Padma growled, "Obviously there's something like about me though, for they come to me first. They wouldn't even look your way if I weren't there."

Parvati pulled her hand back and landed a fist straight into Padma's nose. Padma jumped back clutching her face, blood trickling over her fingers. Shaking out her smarting hand, Parvati smirked, "Well they don't have anything pretty to look at now."

Now that the line of no fists was crossed, Padma did not hold back. Ignoring her own injury, she landed her own blows to Parvati's face and stomach. Parvati swept her legs under Padma and when she fell to the floor, sat on her stomach and drove her fists into Padma's chest and face. Padma used her feet to wiggle from under the twin and kick her off forcibly and a few feet away. With chests heaving, the girls got back up staring at each other venemously.

Harry had enough. He didn't want to see them going at it like wild animals and he felt guilty that he had started this fight. He jumped in between them as they ran at each other once more. He held out his arms, trying to keep them from meeting. "Calm down girls! You're acting crazy and you need to talk this-"

The girls reared their hands back, ready to land a blow on the other and ended up knocking Harry to the ground, his glasses cracking under their fists. He clutched his face in pain as it swelled, the broken glass embedding itself into his skin but luckily none in his eeys.

The two girls gasped and then crouched down low on his sides. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I never wanted to hurt you," Padma said worriedly, pulling his hand away from his face to get a better look.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. Look at what she made me do," Parvati said, running her hand soothingly on his forehead.

Padma glared, "Get out of here, slag. This is all your fault."

Parvati smirked, "I can be wherever I want. Who's going to move me?"

Padma flew across Harry's body, tackling Parvati to the floor. Harry lay forgotten between the twins' tumble. Grabbing his broken glasses, he quietly crawled away from the fight and through the crowd's feet.

Once on the outside of the ring, he took a deep breath. His face hurt and his eyes were definitely swollen. He got beat by a bunch of girls. With a quick spell to repair his glasses, he scanned the crowd for his friends. He just wanted to get out of here. There was a tug on his arm and he looked down to see a kind face staring up at him. The girl's short blonde hair grazed her shoulders, swishing from side to side as she examined his face.

"These are pretty bad," she tutted before holding his hand. "Come, let me help you out."

And that's how Harry found himself in a new girl's studio apartment, sitting on her cream colour couch, an ice pack on his face as she stood above him murmuring a spell to prevent the blood from pooling under his eyes. His eyes were feeling much better as the swelling began to go down. He groaned contentedly and said, "Thank you again, Hannah."

"It's no problem, Harry," she said cheerily. "Padma and Parvati have always been at each others throats, part of being a twin I guess, but I never saw them get physical before."

Harry chuckled, "Well it was partly my fault involving a huge misunderstanding that I'd rather not talk about."

She took a seat beside him, pulling the ice pack off his eyes. "Well, at least you got out of there with your balls still intact."

Harry's eyes widened, "I didn't even think of that possibility."

She leaned in close to check his eyes and Harry could see the variations in her hair, the slight curl at the ends, her long eyelashes, neatly shaped eyebrows, cute nose and full lips with her mouth partly opened. Something came over him and he leaned up, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her lips onto his. She was surprised at first but soon her hands found their way in his hair, her nails scratching lightly on her scalp.

Harry didn't know clothes could disappear that fast but soon they were making out on her bed in nothing but their underwear. She looked deeply into his eyes and bit her lip, causing him to worry.

He asked quietly, "Are you okay, Hannah? I mean we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

She squirmed a bit before coming up closer to him, placing a firm kiss on his lips. "You're so sweet and caring," she said breathily, deepening the kiss and pressing her body flat against his. His hands wrapped around her body, his fingers grazing her flat stomach and moving to the band of her knickers where he paused. He made a small questioning noise in his throat and was met with a slight nod. Then it was slipped off, then her bra and his boxers.

He leaned above lovely lithe body and entered her slowly, losing himself within her and the delicious sounds she made. After many thrusts, moans, backscratches, neck sucking and hickies, they parted both pleased, exhausted and well spent. She rolled on her side, Harry spooning her from behind and they both let out a content sigh as their breathing slowed. Just as Harry was about to drift to sleep, he heard her small voice say, "Thank you for being my first, Harry."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: So Harry and Hannah are together now and Harry starts to a different side to the sweet girl he knew. He has to do something about it. Will anyone else come to his rescue? RxR. FxF._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"Oh Harry, you've got a little something, right here," Hannah cooed as she licked her thumb and then wiped it across the corner of his mouth. He grimaced as she tugged at his skin before she smiled and said, "There, all better."

"Thanks, Hannah," he said quietly, staring down into his empty mug.

Ron, Hermione and Draco looked around awkwardly before Draco asked, "Uhh, Hannah, would you mind getting Harry another firewhiskey?" while pointing behind them at the bar.

"Yes!" Harry all but shouted but Hannah just patted his shoulder before scolding him, "You've already had three for the night and you know how you feel when you wake up in the morning afterwards."

"Please, Hannah?" he pleaded.

"Ask nicely," she said.

"Please, HanHan," Harry asked, his cheeks reddening and trying to ignore the smile on Draco's face and Ron's muffled snort.

Hannah pecked Harry's cheek and then rose from their table, "I'll be right back."

As soon as she was gone, Draco slammed his hands on the table, "What did you do, Harry? Ever since you went home with her last week, she's been around you like a puppy."

"You didn't even come home last night," Ron remarked.

Draco gestured openly at the red head before saying, "What gives?"

Harry sighed and said, "When I went home with her after the twins' fight, we had sex and it turns out I was her first."

Draco and Ron hissed before falling back in their seats, Ron mumbling an apology. Hermione just looked between the three men's faces before asking, "What's so bad about that?"

Draco said, "It means that now Harry's gotta get married and have little Hannahs and Harrys with her."

"I know," Harry groaned, putting his head on the table.

"It doesn't necessarily have to come to that," Hermione comforted.

Draco said, "Based on what we can see about Hannah's personality, then it's going to be." Ron nodded solemnly in agreement. But then Draco shouted, "Now you'll finally wear a suit! I can't wait for the wedding."

Harry groaned again and Ron said, "If you don't want that Harry, then maybe you should tell her that it wasn't that serious."

"I can't do that, Ron. It would kill her," Harry said.

"And that's why taking a girl's virginity is a no-no," Draco said, knocking back the rest of his drink.

A mug filled to the brim with liquor was placed before Harry, "Here, HarHar," Hannah said while running her hand through his hair before retaking her seat.

They lapsed into conversation once more, Hannah talking to Hermione about something that happened at St. Mungo's the other day. Every now and then, Hannah would turn around and brush Harry's fringe out of his eyes or monitor his drinking while giving him a reproachful look. When she once again engrossed in her conversation with Hermione, Harry leaned into Draco's ear, "I'll tell her tonight."

* * *

Hannah bustled about the kitchen with a cute, pink apron tied around her waist, plating spaghetti onto two plates before pouring the tomato sauce. Harry sat at the table waiting for her to finish with the cooking. He decided that the best time would be to tell her after dinner, when they were both well fed and content. She placed a plate before him and one at her place before sitting down. She smiled at him before pouring into both of their glasses. He smiled nervously as they clinked glasses. He hoped this night would go well.

Harry dug in as Hannah began talking. "I was thinking we could go out tomorrow. We could get you a haircut. That fringe is hiding your pretty green eyes," Hannah said while taking a sip of her wine.

"What?" Harry said, with his mouth full. At her hard glare, he swallowed before saying, "But I like my hair, Hannah."

"But it would look so much better out of your face, Harry. I've already made the appointment at my salon. Pierre will do a wonderful job," Hannah gushed.

Harry smiled then said, "Hannah, I don't think-"

"And I was thinking we could go shopping," Hannah continued, not allowing him to finish his sentence. "Get you a whole new wardrobe. I can't stand all those ratty t-shirts with such juvenille sayings and those washed out jeans."

Harry looked down at his shirt which said, "Chick Magnet," with a picture of a baby chick and a horse-shoe magnet. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"That muggle stuff is just not becoming of a mature man. You need to start wearing more button up shirts and pleated pants," Hannah said.

"Hannah, I like my clothes and I'm not going to-" Harry started.

Hannah spoke over him, "And then I wanted you to meet my parents. I've told them so much about you and they finally want to meet the Boy-Who-Lived and find out about the man who stole their daughter's heart." She looked at him which such love while placing her hand over his on the table.

Harry grimaced before pulling his hand from under hers and putting his utensil down. "Hannah, we need to talk."

Hannah frowned before saying, "What about, HarHar?"

Harry steepled his hands over his face before saying, "First, I'm not cutting my hair. It's part of who I am. Second, I'm not throwing out my clothes. There's nothing wrong with my clothes. They're comfortable and funny. They express who I am and my personality and I like who I am. Lastly," This was the perfect time, "This is all moving way too fast for me. I think we need to slow things down a bit, take a little break from each other."

Hannah had been giving him a blank look during his short speech, her mouth in a thin line. There was silence when he finished speaking and Harry asked cautiously, "Hannah?"

Then her mouth cracked into a forced smile. She laughed lightly and said, "Oh, you're such a joker, Harry. I almost believed you."

Harry shook his head, "No, Hannah. I'm not joking. You're a nice girl and all but you've become a bit clingy during the last few days and maybe we should stop seeing each other before things get out of hand."

There was another pause and Hannah laughed again, "That was even funnier the second time. Now Harry, let's just continue with our dinner and then maybe we can have some fun on the-"

"We're over," Harry said finally while getting out of his chair. He had made a quick decision to just end the entire thing. She just wasn't listening to him. "I'm sorry, Hannah, but I can't take this. It's too much and you're trying to change me."

Hannah flew from her seat, standing to her full-height which was still more than a head shorter than him. She glared at him, "I'm trying to make you a better person, Harry. I care about you."

"You seem to be trying to make me into a puppet," Harry said. "I'm going to run now, Hannah." He moved around the table and made to grab his jacket off the couch.

There was a shout and Harry's jacket caught on fire. He jumped back and stared back at Hannah. She was breathing hard, her wand extended towards him and the blazing blazer with a wild look in her teary eyes. She sobbed, "I thought you were the one, Harry. You were so nice, so kind, so thoughtful, so handsome and you were my first. It was meant to be between us, Harry. Can't you see?"

Harry withdrew his own wand and dowsed his jacket in water. "Hannah, calm down. You need some time to think about it and maybe you'll feel better in the morning."

Hannah slashed her wand at his face and Harry dove out of the way. There was a ripping noise as her curtains were slashed in a slanting line before the fabric fell to the ground. She was still sobbing, her eyes blinded by her tears. "I love you, Harry. Just stay. You can keep your hair, you can keep your clothes. Just stay."

Harry had to get out of here now. She was getting hysterical. He ran towards her front door, and ducked as picture frame above his head was shattered. Wrenching the door open, he dashed out into the hallway. She screamed his name, her throat sounding raw with emotion. The last thing he saw was her tear-streak face, dishevelled hair, her wand extended with a blue spell coming his way. He slammed the door and leaned up against, feeling the small thump as the spell connected with the wood. Then he ran down the hall and as far as from the apartment as possible. Once far enough, he apparated back to his flat.

* * *

He landed outside his flat's front door. After walking in on Ron and Hermione once before, he had stopped popping straight into the apartment after a certain time. He fished around in his pocket for his key before opening the door. He pushed it open and flipped on the lights. A figure rose from the couch rubbing her tired eyes. "Harry?" she said, throwing her red hair out of her face.

"Ginny?"


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Back after a long hiatus. I've been sidetracked with challenges/competitions and one-shots. Let's continue with this story - Harry and Ginny get back together (as predicted) and try to make it work. RxR. FxF._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked approaching the redhead cautiously. He had just been able to get over her completely and now she was back in his life.

"I'm sorry for coming here unannounced but Hermione had let me in. She wasn't sure if or when you'd come back, but I really needed to talk to you," Ginny said.

"What did you need?" Harry asked.

"I realized that I still like you, Harry. I tried to move and forget you but I just couldn't. Everywhere I looked, I saw your face. Maybe I overreacted the other day at my house. All those things that happened were actually your friends' faults and not yours, but I blamed you." She walked up to him and grabbed his hand, "I want us to start over."

Harry looked down at their hands and then into her face. All the feelings he had for her were rising back to the surface as he gazed into her blue eyes. He had wanted her back badly and now she was actually here standing right in front of him.

Without thinking, he leaned in and gave her a deep kiss. She responded enthusiastically, throwing her arms around his neck before he led her over to the couch and pushed her back on it softly.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Hermione screamed, waking up the two bodies on the couch, a thin blanket the only thing covering their naked bodies. Ginny raised her head and then screamed as well, pulling the blanket higher over her chest. Harry just looked at Hermione in embarrassment.

"What's all the commotion?" Ron asked, his hair still wet from the shower. Then his eyes widened as he took in the scene.

Ginny was hurriedly picking up her clothes from the floor. Hermione blushed before pushing Ron back into their bedroom. "Maybe we should give them a bit of privacy."

When the other couple was gone, Harry rose from the couch as Ginny handed him his underwear. He chuckled and said, "That was an interesting way to wake up."

Ginny giggled as she got dressed, "And a good way to go to sleep." She stood up and helped Harry to his feet, who at least had on his boxers now. "I meant what I said last night though. I want us to start over and put the past behind us."

He pulled her in for an embrace and gave her a kiss, "Yes, I'd like that too."

* * *

Ginny was a wonderful addition to their group of friends. She and Hermione got along great as they found out they had similar interests and Hermione had always wanted a girl friend. Ron had also taken a liking to her, as they both still trying to figure out if they were related in any way. Draco was constantly flirting with her, but after Ginny totally humiliated him in public, he turned off the charm.

They had been dating now for three months, and today they were all sitting in Blaise's bar, each with a beer in hand. Ginny had just told a hilarious story about her teammates, causing Draco to actually snort his beer and sending all of them into another round of chuckles at his expense.

"Wow, Gin. You certainly know how to embarrass Malfoy," Ron said with a laugh while drinking his own beer very carefully.

She grinned over at Malfoy who looked away dramatically, trying to look dignified with beer dribbling out of his nose. "What can I say? I have a gift."

"I like this one," Blaise said as he walked past the group with a bucket of dirty mugs and glasses. Draco looked affronted as his best friend practically betrayed him. "Keep this one around, Harry."

Everyone laughed except Draco. "I plan to," Harry said before he cleared his throat and turned towards Ginny. "I've been wanting to ask you for awhile. We've been dating for almost three months and we have such a great time together. You're constantly over my house anyway, so I was gonna ask if you wanted to move in with me."

Ginny mouth opened in surprise at the sudden question. Hermione and Ron were also taken aback as they had just heard of Harry's plan now. Draco simply raised an eyebrow, finally calming down and joining the conversation.

Ginny looked into all their faces before looking into Harry's eyes. Then she hastily got up from the table, grabbed her bag and said, "I've got to go," practically running out of the bar to get away from them.

It took a few moments as they just looked at the seat she was just occupying. Harry groaned, "What did I do wrong that time?"

"Harry," Hermione whined, "You're moving this thing too fast again. I know you and Ginny have gotten closer, but moving in is a big step. You can't just move in with a guy you've only been dating for three months."

"You moved into the apartment after just a week of dating," Harry said.

"I've known you guys for 10 years. It's different," Hermione said.

Ron pointed his beer at Harry, "You messed up, man."

"I know!" Harry said.

* * *

A few hours later found him knocking on the front door of the Burrow. He had to make things right with Ginny. The door opened to reveal her mother, Molly, who narrowed her eyes when she realized who it was. Ginny had probably told her mother they had begun dating again but he had yet to see the witch since his last, disastrous visit.

"Can I help you?" she said cautiously.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley, is Ginny home?" Harry asked.

"No, she's not. Is there a problem, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, worry for her daughter crossing over her face.

"No, there's no problem. I just need to talk to her is all," Harry said trying to calm the mother down. He didn't want her to think the worst.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here and wait. Hopefully, she'll be home soon," she said as she allowed him to step into her home.

Harry stepped through as Mrs Weasley walked past him and into the kitchen, "Let me get you a cup of tea."

Harry knew better than to argue with the woman, he had seen Ginny's temper and knew she must have gotten it somewhere, and instead said, "That would be lovely, Mrs Weasley."

"Mum! Have you seen my purple button-up?" a voice called out as he heard heavy footsteps descend the stairs. Harry looked to see one of Ginny's twin brothers appear in the living room. The redhead noticed the man sitting on his couch before saying, "Oh, it's you."

"Hello there," Harry said with a nervous little wave.

"Just stay out of my way, Potter," the twin said before walking into the kitchen to speak to his mother. Harry just hoped Ginny would be home soon.

The fireplace turned green and out stepped the girl of his dreams. She spun a bit before she stepped out in the room. Then she looked up and saw Harry sitting before her. Harry began, "Hi, I-"

"Ginny, you're home!" her mother called out, interrupting him. She carried a steaming cup of tea towards Harry before bringing her daughter in for a hug. "Harry has been so worried for you. Is something wrong?"

Ginny looked over her mother's shoulder at the embarrassed looking Harry before saying, "No, nothing's wrong. Harry just wanted to talk to me."

Mrs Weasley nodded before saying, "Sure, dear. I'll leave you guys alone. I have to help Fred find a shirt in the laundry room."

Ginny walked over to the couch to sit beside Harry after her mother left them. Harry instantly placed the tea cup down and said, "I'm so sorry, Ginny. I shouldn't have done that. It's these stupid feelings that make me act impulsively. I don't want you to-"

"Harry, it's okay," Ginny said softly as she placed her hand on his arm. "You just surprised me is all. I feel the same way as well. Of course I'll move in with you."

Harry smiled, happy he hadn't ruined everything again.

"What!" Mrs Weasley cried from the kitchen before stomping up towards the couple. "You will not be moving out of this house, Ginevra Weasley!"


End file.
